


In Which Sollux Is Bad At His Job, But His Bosses Don't Care Because Of His Plush Rump

by osteoarchivist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osteoarchivist/pseuds/osteoarchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretary!Sollux AU featuring chubby trans Sollux and one of his douchiest bosses, doin it on a desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sollux Is Bad At His Job, But His Bosses Don't Care Because Of His Plush Rump

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and inspired by gummypron's Secretary!Sollux AU~ Concrit appreciated, considering this is only the second fic I've ever written!

Sollux sat rigidly upright at his desk, legs primly crossed at the ankle. The corset he was wearing beneath his white blouse was the cause of his good posture (not his natural state when in front of a computer) and the crossed legs were a result of the high heels he wore. A change of style can affect one’s attitude, he had found. 

“Hey, babe.”

But not that much.

“Dualscar.” 

“That’s Mr. Dualscar to you, pissblood.” The Orphaner was leaning across Sollux’s desk, leering at the secretary, who with a subtle click of keys switched his screen from Minesweeper to a busy-looking Excel spreadsheet.

Sollux turned his gaze to Dualscar and summoned the greatest degree of professionalism in his body to say, “What can I do for you, Mr. Dualscar?” Hoping that humoring the great purple douche would get him to leave Sollux alone sooner, he even smiled a little.

Dualscar smiled wide in response, and leaning even further into Sollux’s bubble, and let his gaze trail slowly down the secretary’s form, causing Sollux to shiver a little. Dualscar noticed and dragged his gaze away from the little peaks Sollux’s nipples were making in his blouse. 

“Put out the sign and meet me in my office, Sol. I have some things to discuss with you.”

Sollux stood slowly and met Dualscar’s gaze directly, a challenge. “Can we not discuss it here?” He stepped around his desk until he was standing right next to The Orphaner. The tops of Sollux’s horns barely came to Dualscar’s clavicle. Dualscar pulled Sollux’s chin up roughly, and kissed him. 

Sollux smiled, his soft lips parting for Dualscars tongue, which swept through Sollux’s mouth with no regard for the secretary’s sharp, pin needle teeth. Sollux sucked roughly on the invading muscle, opening his mouth wider and pushing his own bifurcated tongue into Dualscars mouth. The kiss was sloppy and Sollux could feel saliva spilling down his chin but he couldn’t give less of a shit as Dualscar pulled Sollux’s lip into his mouth and bit, drawing a loud moan from him. 

Dualscar lathed at the bloody cut he had opened and brought one hand to Sollux’s neck, squeezing hard once, long enough to cause Sollux to cough and gasp, before his hand trailed down to Sollux’s breast and twist at his nipple roughly. Sollux could feel wetness pooling between his legs, making his thighs stick to each other every time he shifted. With one well-placed heel, he brought Dualscar’s heavily muscled thigh between his own and ground down, the sweet pressure had him throw his head back and pant. 

With Sollux still grinding against him, Dualscar was unbuttoning Sollux’s blouse, revealing his breasts, large and soft, with a shiny metal barbell through both nipples. Dualscar took both breasts in hand and pinched his nipples, feeling the metal of the piercings rolling within the flesh. Sollux was flushed and panting, the pain making him writhe and throw his head back, but not cry out. Dualscar, still cruelly twisting Sollux’s nipples, lifting his heavy breasts by the little pert nubs, shoved his knee further between Sollux’s legs and with a great heave of muscle lifted Sollux off the ground so his wide ass was planted on the desk. 

Dualscar took a step back, leaving Sollux on the desk while Dualscar swept his gaze over him. Sollux was glaring at him, mostly composed now that he wasn’t actively being ravished, leaning back a little with his hands planted flat on the desk behind him. His blouse was still half open, revealing his heavy breasts now falling apart without the support of either a bra or Dualscar’s punishing hands. The corset he wore was visible and his flesh bulged a bit over the top where it compressed his middle into a thick hourglass. He still had saliva shiny on his chin. His legs were spread slightly, causing the hem of his short black mini-skirt to cut into the flesh of thighs. He wore heels and pantyhose, but Dualscar new there was no third layer of clothing beneath the skirt and hose.

He looked up from the shadow hiding Sollux’s crotch to see Sollux had begun playing with one nipple while waiting for Dualscar to finish his examination. Sollux was flushed and staring at the straining bulge in Dualscar’s pants while he slowly rolled the barbell between his fingers. 

“Do you want my cock in you, Sollux?” Sollux’s gaze shot back up and he nodded jerkily. He sat up, squeezing his thighs together and wiggling on the desk, trying to exert pressure on his swollen, dripping labia. 

Dualscar sneered. “Of course you do, I don’t know why I asked.” He stepped forward, back between Sollux’s thighs and placed one hand on Sollux’s hip and cupped his secretary’s face with the other. 

“The real question,” Dualscar murmured, slowly drawing his fingertips across Sollux’s soft round cheek and his parted lips, “is if you want to choke in my cock,” Two fingers slipped into Sollux’s mouth then, holding his mouth open and gripping his tongue at the spot where it split. Drool immediately began pooling from his open lips. “Or if you want to ride it.” The hand on Sollux’s hip moved to the hem of his skirt and pushed it up so that it was all bunched around his waist.

Sollux was in no room to answer, with three of Dualscar’s fingers in his mouth now, slowly fucking the wet, gasping orifice while Sollux moaned with his eyes nearly closed. He, however, made his preference known by wrapping his legs around Dualscar’s slim hips and drawing him forward so Dualscar’s zipper-straining erection rubbed against Sollux’s dripping vulva. Sollux’s hips jumped at the contact, straining for friction. 

Dualscar kept his fingers in Sollux’s mouth and moved his left hand back to Sollux’s breast, playing with the heavy flesh. He rolled his hips forward, dragging his hard bulge from the bottom of Sollux’s slit to the top, applying extra pressure at the peak to tease Sollux’s clitoris. That pressure is what made Sollux cry out at last, thighs shaking and hips jerking involuntarily. 

Quickly, Dualscar’s hand left Sollux’s breast and went straight his groin, releasing his achingly hard member, which bobbed under its own weight when it was free from the constrictive slacks.

Dualscar grabbed the crotch of Sollux’s panty hose and gave a sharp tug, tearing them apart at the seam. 

“What the fuck, asswipe?! Those were my favorite, hnng, tights! You, uhh, owe me new ones…” Dualscar was rutting against Sollux now, with no clothing separating them his dick slid between Sollux’s wet folds, brushing against his clit with each pass, leaving Sollux shaking. 

With Sollux’s fluids coating his dick, Dualscar pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Sollux’s lips. “Ready, babe?” His voice was horribly low, and Sollux was sure he could feel that baritone vibrating his whole body in a wonderful way. Sollux nodded, gasping out a shaky “Yes!” when the head of Dualscar’s penis caught at his clit followed by the slide of the entire length of his shaft along that same single point. The sensation was almost too much to bear, and Sollux’s hips were jerking and he was choking out gasping sobs while his legs shook like he was being electrocuted. 

Dualscar wasted no time, drawing his hips back, grabbing his dick with one hand and giving it a single firm pump, before lining his head up with Sollux’s entrance, and pushing in. 

He went in slowly, but without halting; it was just one long slow continuous push stretching Sollux wide around his length, giving him no time to stretch. Sollux had his head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream while Dualscar’s brow just furrowed and his lips parted in a soft gasp. Sollux’s vagina was tight, so tight around Dualscar’s dick without any prior stretching it was almost painful for him.

Dualscar pulled out just as slowly, cock glistening wetly in dark curls of Sollux’s pubic hair. “You okay?” he muttered to Sollux, who was mostly silent beneath him.

“Yeah, keep going. I’ll get used to it pretty fast.” Permission granted. Dualscar thrust more quickly. Once, twice, three times. Sollux was stretching around him, still tight, but not painfully so, and he was so wet Dualscar could feel it pooling between them on the edge of the desk. Dualscar leant forward, pressing his teeth into Sollux’s neck and licking his way up to his mouth. 

Dualscar sped up, pistoning his hips into Sollux at a rate that ensured he would not last much longer, but he didn’t care. He reached one hand between them and pressed against Sollux’s clit, rubbing in little circles that had him gasping with tears in his eyes. Dualscar loved when Sollux cried. 

Sollux came first, unable to withstand the onslaught Dualscar’s fingers and dick were wreaking upon him. Dualscar pulled out of Sollux and pushed the secretary to his knee. Solluxs went willingly, pressing his breasts together spitting into his own cleavage. Dualscar pushed his dick up through Sollux’s breasts, his head the only part exiting the top of the cleavage at the pinnacle of each thrust. Looking down, Dualscar could only see the back of Sollux’s head, but with each thrust came the sensation of a quick suck applied to the tip of his dick, or the darting pressure of a tongue dragged along his slit. With a groan, Dualscar’s hips shuddered to a stop and he came, long streaks of semen shooting across Sollux’s breasts and face. Sol rose before Dualscar, who bent down and dragged his tongue across Sollux’s chest and neck and chin, cleaning his mess up before kissing Sollux. 

Sollux pulled away and shimmied his torn hose down his legs. He stepped out of his heals briefly and threw the wadded up hosiery into the bin beside his desk. As he stepped back into his shoes and tugged his skirt down around his now naked thighs, Sollux shot a wry glance at Dualscar, whose soft dick was still hanging out of his trousers.

“Anything else I can help you with, Dualscar?” The Orphaner glared at him, and tucked his cock back in his pants. 

“Don’t push your luck, Captor.” Sollux rounded his desk and sat down, immediately creating a wet spot on his seat.

“Yeah, yeah, you owe me a new pair of tights.”

Sollux went back to his Minesweeper game, vagina still aching from the intrusion it had suffered moments before and had wholly forgot about the incident by the time Darkleer passed by. The muscle-bound Executioner looked at the ruined pantyhose in the bin and the wet spot Sollux had left on the edge of his desk before turning blue and sweating profusely. He muttered something unintelligible before scurrying to the elevator. Sollux cursed as he clicked a mine and cursed as his screen exploded.


End file.
